Dolce Amore
by BellePhamtomhive
Summary: Shizuo e Izaya estudian para ser grandes pasteleros, ambos se odian pero comparten el mismo sueño. Un gran concurso llega a sus manos, pero para concursar en el y cumplir sus sueños tendrán que trabajar juntos. ¿Lograran cambiar estos sentimientos en el transcurso? ¿O seguirán siendo odio mutuo? *ShiZaya* YAOI
1. Cheesecake

Dolce Amore

Chapter 1: Cheesecake.

Un chico de 17 años, de cabellos teñidos, veía el cielo por la ventana, el cielo se veía tan pacífico, tenía toda la paz que él jamás tendría, y menos con esa pulga molestándole-se enfureció de solo recordarlo-lo odiaba tanto que ya ni recordaba porque ¿desde cuándo había comenzado ese odio? ¡Oh, cierto! Era porque… bueno él lo recordaba y con eso bastaba.

-¡Heiwajima! Continué con la lectura-dijo el profesor que había notado la distracción del chico.

¡Demonios! Había estado tan distraído que no estaba prestando atención a la clase-Eh… yo…realmente no sé dónde vamos…-

-¡En vez de fantasear deberías poner más atención, sino jamás lograras convertirte en un patissier!

Mientras tanto, en el lugar de alado, un chico de cabellos obscuros e igualmente de 17 años escuchaba como su enemigo intentaba disculparse mientras suprimía su risa.-Tonto~-dijo en un susurro, susurro que Heiwajima Shizuo logró escuchar-.

-¡¿Qué dijiste pulga?!

-Lo que oíste Shizu-chan~

Shizuo inmediatamente tomo al pelinegro por el cuello de la camisa-atrévete a repetir eso en mi cara-advirtió mientras el otro simplemente sonreía juguetonamente.

-¿Qué acaso tu mente es tan pequeña para recordarlo?

-¡IZAYA!-dijo al momento en que lo lanzaba por el aire, pero no lo malentiendan, el odia la violencia.

Izaya aterrizo de pie en el pupitre de una de sus compañeras, la chica gritó horrorizada al ver a Izaya sacar su navaja.- ¿qué no se la habían quitado?- pensó Shizuo, oh bueno, Izaya siempre la volvía a obtener. Izaya saltó por la ventana para asombro de todos menos para Shizuo, que ya estaba acostumbrado, así que salto por la ventana también, intentando alcanzar a Izaya.

-¡I-ZA-YA-KUN!-gritaba Shizuo persiguiendo al pelinegro.

-¡Vamos Shizu-chan sé que puedes alcanzarme!-y tal como lo dijo se cumplió, Shizuo lo alcanzó y cuando por fin estaba a punto de golpearlo, el megáfono sonó-"Se solicita a Heiwajima Shizuo y a Orihara Izaya en la dirección".

-Creo que el juego ha acabado por hoy-río Izaya mientras Shizuo se aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo, realmente no podía soportarlo.

-Quiero dejar en claro que toda la culpa la tiene él-dijo Shizuo al entrar a la dirección.

-¡Oh que malo eres Shizu-chan, yo que solo quería jugar contigo!-dijo haciendo un puchero y haciendo enfadar más al rubio.

-¡Silencio!-grito la directora- hablaremos más tarde de su castigo, en especial de ti Orihara, que te hemos dicho que no debes traer tu navaja-el solo miro a otro lado restándole importancia-dámela-dijo extendiendo la mano, ahora era el turno de Shizuo para reír.

Izaya le entrego su navaja, después de todo, aunque nadie supiera como, la conseguiría de nuevo.

-Bien, ahora, de lo que en verdad les quería hablar es sobre…-extendió un volante enfrente de ellos- será mejor que lo vean por sí mismos.

-¿¡Está hablando enserio!?- expresó el Heiwajima.

-¡Debe estar bromeando!- exclamó Izaya.

-No, hablo enserio, _The Sweet Suprime_ nos contactó preguntando por ustedes para participar.

-Pero eso es para los mejores pasteleros-dijo el pelinegro.

-Por eso ustedes deben entrar.

-Pero…para entrar a ese concurso es obligatorio participar en parejas, ¿acaso está tratando de decir que…?

-Exactamente, ¡ustedes dos entraran como pareja!

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron al unísono.

* * *

**Belle: Hola! como están? bien, este en un fanfic que estamos haciendo mi hermana y yo, desde hace tiempo tenemos esta idea así que esperamos que sea de su agrado.**

**Phamtomhive: Buenas! como ya dijo mi hermana este es un fanfic que estamos haciendo nosotras dos, espero que sea de su agrado y que lo sigan leyendo!**

**Belle&amp;Phantomhive**


	2. Lemon Pie

Dolce Amore

Chapter 2: Lemon Pie

-Debe estar bromeando, ¿verdad?, ¡¿Verdad?!- exclamo Izaya por milésima vez-

-Le repito por última vez que no, no estoy bromeando, joven Orihara-respondió la directora-

-¡Me niego!-gritó Shizuo-¡yo no puedo trabajar con esta pulga!

-Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo protozoario-río irónicamente Izaya-yo no puedo trabajar con él.

-¿Están seguros? Puede que esta oportunidad solo se dé una vez en la vida, aparte, ¿quién dijo que eran los únicos a los que contactaron?

Shizuo e Izaya se voltearon a ver-¿de qué está hablando?-

-Exactamente lo que oyen, los alumnos Kishitani, Kadota, Sonohara y Sturluson también han sido contactados, pero solo se puede mandar a una pareja por escuela, así que los elegimos a ustedes, pero sí no les interesa, podemos mandar a otra pareja. Piénsenlo por este día, realmente de esta es una gran oportunidad.

Shizuo e Izaya salieron de la dirección, ninguno se atrevía a mencionar alguna palabra, hasta que Izaya decidió romper el silencio.

-De todas las personas de esta escuela tenías que ser que ser tú.

-¿Acaso crees que yo estoy feliz con la idea de hacer equipo contigo?-expresó Shizuo- ¡Tch! Solo intenta no arruinar mi oportunidad.

-¿Eso significa qué lo aras?

-Tómalo como quieras-dijo antes de marcharse.

Izaya sonrío mientras veía alejarse a Shizuo, realmente él no era igual a sus queridos humanos.

Shizuo se dirigió a la cocina, cocinar lo despreocupaba de todos sus problemas, y más en ese preciso momento que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Empezó por pre-calentar el horno 170 °C, colocó sobre la mesada 200 gr. de harina en forma de corona, y espolvoreo por encima 4 cucharadas de azúcar. Con ayuda de un cuchillo corto la mantequilla en trozos bien finos y los deposito en el centro de la corona junto con 2 cucharadas de leche y un huevo. Amaso bien hasta conformar una masa suave, cremosa y sin grumos.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, ¿él, trabajando con su peor enemigo? ¿Realmente esa era una buena idea?-comenzó a rayar las cascaras de algunos limones-estaba seguro de que terminaría arrepintiéndose de su decisión, ¿pero que podía hacer? ¿Desperdiciar la gran oportunidad de su vida? Lo que él no sabía era que Izaya lo observaba a lo lejos.

-Shizu-chan cocina realmente bien-sonrío, él estaba completamente seguro de que sí Shizuo y él se llevaran bien serían un equipo muy fuerte.

* * *

-¿Han tomado una decisión?-pregunto la directora al día siguiente.

-Hemos decidido…-comenzó Shizuo.-

-Que lo haremos-termino Izaya.

* * *

**Belle: Hola! perdón por no actualizar y por dar un capítulo tan corto, realmente no se nos ocurrían ideas, gracias canciones coreanas por ayudar(? **

**Quiero agradecer a Shitami-chan-Onne-sama por el review, que bueno que te gusto y tranquila, no te matare por que la pareja se te haga extraña XD**

**Phantomhive: hola, muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron el primer capitulo, y lamento que este capitulo sea muy corto, pero en verdad ya no se nos ocurría que mas escribir.**

**Belle&amp;Phantomhive.**


End file.
